White
by Jjangmyeon
Summary: (KRISYEOL) Chanyeol menyukai salju, karena salju berwarna putih, warna kesukaannya, warna yang selalu di anggapnya indah. Park Chanyeol dan segala pemikiran idiotnya, dan sialnya Jongin sudah terbiasa akan semua tingkahnya./"Jongin-ah, kenapa aku menyukai warna putih?"..."Kau konyol hyung, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"/ Kim Jongin Inside, DLDR please


**White**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, Brotheship, Typos, And many more

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chanyeol menyukai warna putih, semua orang pun tau bagaimana Chanyeol dan warna putih tak pernah terpisahkan. Setiap hari, selama hampir dua puluh tiga tahun, selalu saja ada barang atau apapun yang melengkat di tubuhnya berwarna putih. Putih itu cantik. Putih itu indah. Itulah yang selalu Chanyeol katakan ketika setiap orang bertanya kenapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan warna putih. Tapi suatu hari ia pernah bertanya padaku, pertanyaan yang saat ku dengar dulu terasa konyol.

" _Jongin-ah, kenapa aku menyukai warna putih?"_

" _Kau konyol hyung, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"_

" _Tak bisakah kau menjawab saja tanpa protes?"_

" _Baiklah.. Karena Putih itu cantik, dan indah.."_

" _Kenapa kau meniru jawabanku?"_

" _Bisakah kau menerima jawabanku tanpa protes hyung?"_

" _Baiklah, Mian..."_

" _..."_

" _Jongin-ah.."_

" _Hem?"_

" _Kau tau, sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa aku menyukai warna putih?"_

" _Mwo?"_

" _Aku menyukainya karena ia bisa berbaur dengan semua warna dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih cerah. Bahkan hitampun yang gelap akan sedikit memudar jika di campur putih, menjadi warna abu, yang tak segelap hitam. Setidaknya abu lebih cerah. Aku ingin seperti warna putih, aku ingin mereka yang ada di sekitarku menjadi cerah, kau taukan maksudku? Menjadi bahagia.."_

" _Hyung.."_

" _Hem?"_

" _Kau sungguh konyol"_

Itu percakapan kami sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, tanggal 30 bulan Desember, saat salju pertama turun di musim dingin. Musim kesukaannya, musim dimana ia akan berlarian dengan senyuman lebar dan tumpukkan bola salju di tangannya, Chanyeol menyukai salju, karena salju berwarna putih, warna kesukaannya, warna yang selalu di anggapnya indah. Park Chanyeol dan segala pemikiran idiotnya, dan sialnya aku sudah terbiasa akan semua tingkahnya.

" _Jong!"_

" _Chanyeol! Bisakah kau datang dengan cara normal?!"_

" _Aku hyungmu Jongin-ah"_

" _Aku tak peduli"_

" _Jongin-ah, Apa kau tau? Ternyata aku gay"_

Tapi di balik semua sikap konyol cenderung idiotnya aku bahkan tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Ia seperti kubus yang mempunyai 6 sisi sudut yang bisa ku lihat, tapi juga memiliki sisi kosong di tengah sudut-sudut itu dan tertutup dengan rapat, sehingga aku hanya bisa menebak, menebak sisi kosong itu hanyalah ruangan hampa yang terjebak diantara sudut-sudut itu, tak terlalu penting, karena sudut-sudut yang aku lihat jauh lebih menarik di banding sisi kosong itu sendiri. Yah Park Chanyeol adalah sebalok kubus, sebalok kubus yang tak pernah bisa aku tebak.

 _..._

" _Tapi aku sedang menunggu teman baruku"_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kris.. aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi, dia membantuku membuat Mr. White"_

" _Kau bercanda hyung?"_

" _Anni, namanya Kris, setidaknya itu yang aku mengerti dari ucapannya, dia berbicara bahasa Inggris Jong! Aku tak mengerti, kepalaku pusing mendengarnya"_

Aku masih ingat, saat itu tanggal 15 Januari, tepat sehari setelah hari ulang tahunku. Salju di luar turun dengan deras, menimbun bunga-bunga cantik eomma juga mobil Appa yang terparkir di halaman, berita cuaca mengatakan akan terjadi badai salju. Semua orang termasuk aku lebih memilih mengurung diri didalam rumah dan menghangatkan badan, menonton Tv dengan secangkir teh atau kopi terdengar lebih baik dari pada berada di luar dan tertibun salju. Tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol dan tingkah konyolnya mampu membuatku menatap tak percaya kearahnya. Tiba-tiba dia datang kerumahku dengan jaket musim dinginnya yang berwarna putih, mengajakku membuat boneka salju yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan Mr. White dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Saat itu aku berteriak marah, mengatakan kalau seharusnya dia menyadari berapa umurnya dan berhenti bertingkah kekanakan. Dan setelahnya aku membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya yang masih menatap tak percaya padaku.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku saat itu, mengacuhkan eomma dan appaku yang menegurku akan kelakuan kurang ajarku pada Chanyeol. Saat itu aku tidak peduli, aku lelah menghadapi semua tingkahnya. Persetan dengan semua hal-hal yang kulewati dengannya semenjak aku masih mengompol di celana. Adakalanya aku ingin Chanyeol menjadi sosok hyung bagiku. Bukan aku yang selalu menjadi sosok hyung baginya yang bahkan lebih tua dariku.

Tapi ternyata aku tak lebih idiot darinya, satu jam kemudian aku malah berlari kearah taman dengan tangan yang membawa belasan _Hotpack_ di saku jaketku, berharap saat tiba di taman nanti aku tidak menemukan mayat bertubuh tinggi yang tertimbun salju.

Dan saat itu, aku bersyukur karena Tuhan mendengar doaku.

" _Jong!"_

" _Idiot! Pulang sekarang juga!"_

" _Tapi aku sedang menunggu teman baruku"_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kris.. aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi, dia membantuku membuat Mr. White"_

" _Kau bercanda hyung?"_

" _Anni—"_

Itu untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama asing terucap dari bibirnya. Kris, aku tak tau siapa dia, sampai satu bulan kemudian Chanyeol datang padaku dengan membawa seseorang yang asing dimataku.

" _Jongin-ah, kau masih ingat orang yang membantuku membuat Mr. White? Kris, kau ingatkan?"_

" _Hem"_

" _Kris, kenalkan. Ini Jongin, Kim Jongin, sepupu tercintaku"_

" _Hallo Jongin.."_

Sosok bernama Kris itu tampan, dengan tubuh tinggi yang bahkan melebihi Chanyeol juga _American Style_ dan rambut pirangnya, dia terlihat sempurna. Dan aku iri dengan pesonanya.

" _Ku harap kita bisa berteman akrab"_ Ucapnya saat itu dengan aksen aneh, aku mencoba maklum, sepertinya Kris memang benar-benar _orang baru_ disini.

" _Kuharap juga begitu, tapi sejauh ini tak ada yang mampu bertahan berteman akrab dengan kami"_ Saat itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar saat aku melirik kearahnya, ia tau jika aku sedang memberi isyarat pada Kris jika orang-orang yang dulunya ingin _berteman akrab_ dengan kami memilih mudur dengan perlahan karena semua ulah Chanyeol.

" _Aku akan bertahan.."_

Saat aku mendengarnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miring, semuanyapun yang pernah berharap menjadi akrab dengan kami pernah berkata seperti itu, tapi semua itu hanya bertahan selama satu bulan, dan mereka perlahan menghilang. Ya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Menunggu hingga seorang Kris perlahan menghilang seperti mereka.

" _Jong-ah! Kau melupakan kami!"_

Satu bulan, dua bulan dan tiga bulan sudah terlewat. Dan saat itu aku mulai percaya dengan ucapan Kris, dia bertahan, bertahan di samping kami. Dia tak malu dengan semua tingkah Chanyeol, dia bahkan merangkul kami saat kami berjalan di koridor, tak memperdulikan tatapan menyayangkan yang di layangkan mahasiswa lain karena sosok sempurna seperti dirinya mau bergaul dengan kami. Kim Jongin dan sepupu idiotnya, Park Chanyeol.

 _..._

" _Jong! Bagaimana? Keren bukan?"_

Waktu ternyata bergulir dengan cepat, tak terasa ini sudah memasuki akhir bulan November, musim gugur hampir berakhir, dan musim dingin dengan rintikkan salju telah bersiap menyambut kami. Saat itu kami bertiga sedang berada di lantai dua restoran milik keluargaku yang sengaja dihias untuk merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol. Semuanya berwarna putih, tak ada warna lain selain putih di sana. Saat itu Chanyeol menepuk dadanya bangga di depanku, sedangkan Kris yang baru melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kami hanya tertawa kecil.

" _Aku seperti berada di surga"_

" _Bagus bukan? Semua ini aku yang menyiapkannya"_

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Ah dan juga Kris, tapi sedikit, sedikiiit sekali"_

Dan mendengar itu, aku langsung tau jika Kris yang berperan besar dalam pesta Chanyeol saat itu. Chanyeol memang sebalok kubus yang tak bisa ku baca, tapi beda dengan Kris yang seperti buku terbuka dan mudah sekali untuk ku baca. Dia menyukai Chanyeol, dan semuanya sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Caranya menatap Chanyeol, caranya memperlakukan Chanyeol, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

" _Hyung, kau menyukai Chanyeol kan?"_

Saat itu pertengah bulan Desember, awal musim dingin. Salju belum turun, tapi suhu udara yang semakin hari semakin rendah sudah cukup membekukan tanpa perlu bantuan butiran salju. Biasanya Chanyeol akan datang ke kamarku, mengintip di balik jendela besar yang terpasang di kamarku untuk melihat salju apa sudah turun atau belum. Tapi kini tak ada sosok ribut itu yang menunggu salju, dia di gantikan oleh Kris yang kini hanya menatap kosong kearah luar jendela. Mengacuhkan ku yang sedang bergelut dengan komik-komik kesayanganku diatas kasur. Hingga mulutku gatal dan melontarkan pertanyaan tadi.

" _Apa maksudmu Jong, aku tak mengerti"_

" _Aku tau hyung, jangan berbohong padaku, aku melihat semuanya"_ Ucapku saat itu yang langsung membuat Kris tersenyum sendu kearahku.

" _Aku menjijikkan bukan? Kau boleh membenciku"_

Saat itu aku tertawa dengan keras, bahkan air mataku ikut mengalir karena aku terlalu keras tertawa.

" _Apa maksudmu hyung? Tak ada yang menjijikan, dan tak ada yang patut di benci disini"_ Ucapku di sela tawaku.

" _Terima kasih Jong, terima kasih"_

Dan suara tawaku perlahan meredup saat Kris memelukku, itu untuk pertama kalinya Kris memelukku, dan itu juga pertama kalinya aku melihat Kris tersenyum tulus dengan sebuah kelegaan yang terpancar di matanya. Dia mencintai Chanyeol, sangat mencintai bocah itu.

...

Kadang aku berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang Kris lihat dari sosok Chanyeol selain kekonyolannya. Banyak yang bilang jika cinta itu buta, tapi aku tak tau buta yang dimaksud adalah menerima apa adanya pasanganmu, termasuk semua tingkahnya yang cenderung idiot.

" _Ayolah Jong..."_

" _Kau gila hyung! Aku tak mau"_

" _Uang kita benar-benar habis, dan aku lapar. Apa salahnya menari Jong! Kau bahkan ikut les tari, kau menjuarai lomba-lomba. Tapi kenapa kau malu untuk mengerakkan tubuhmu sekarang?"_

" _Ini beda! Kita sekarang tidak sedang berada dalam kontes! Ini di tengah jalan hyung! Dan terlebih lagi kita saat ini bukan berada di negara kita"_

Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana rasa kesal ku saat itu. Saat itu kami sedang berada di Jepang, menikmati liburan pendek kami di tengah jadwal kuliah untuk melihat pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Ya semuanya berjalan menyenangkan sebelum Chanyeol menghilangkan tasnya yang disana berisi semua persedian uang liburan kami. Aku kesal, tentu saja. Bahkan selama sisa waktu disana kami hanya memakan ramen instan untuk menganjal perut. Untung kami sudah menyewa hotel, sehinga kami tak perlu menjadi gelandangan.

" _Aku bisa sedikit Rap.."_

Ucapan Kris saat itu mampu membuat Chanyeol melonjak girang, dengan senyuman lebarnya ia lalu melepas topi yang di pakai Kris lalu memakainya.

" _Aku akan melakukan Beatbox!"_

Ucapnya semangat, dan aku yang mendegarnya hanya bisa memutar bola mataku dengan malas.

" _Jongin-ah, bagaimana? kau setuju? Aku dan Chanyeol akan mengiringi tarianmu, tak usah malu, setidaknya kita bisa makan dengan layak malam ini"_

Dan bujukan Kris saat itu mampu membuatku menari di atas trotoar dengan mereka berdua menjadi penganti musik bagi tarianku. Ternyata tak seburuk itu, aku menikmatinya, menikmati setiap tarianku tanpa perlu takut aku salah bergerak dan membuat juri mengurangi nilai ku seperti selama ini aku rasakan. Malam itu tak akan pernah aku lupakan, teriakan dan tatapan kagum saat kami selesai dengan pertunjukan dadakkan kami. Juga makan malam pertama dari uang yang ku hasilkan dari keringatku sendiri.

" _Gomawo hyung.."_

" _Nde?"_

" _Gomawo karena kau aku mendapatkan pengalaman baru.."_

" _Jongin-ah, kau salah orang"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Chanyeol, dia yang harusnya mendapat ucapan terima kasihmu, bukan aku"_

Itu untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari bagaimana Kris melihat Chanyeol. Dia tak pernah malu dengan semua tingkah Chanyeol karena dia melihat semua itu bukan dengan matanya, tapi dengan hatinya. Bahkan Kris melihatnya mengunakan bagian terkecil di hatinya.

" _Hyung, apa kau begitu mencintainya?"_

" _Kenapa kau menanyakan itu Jong-ah? Tentu saja, dan jangan ragukan hal itu.."_

Jawabnya dengan seyuman tulus di wajahnya, dan saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasakan iri pada Chanyeol. Aku ingin mendapatkan seseorang yang seperti Kris, mencintaiku dengan segala kekuranganku. Tak malu dengan semua tingkahku, dan selalu memandangku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Park Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak aku mengenalmu. Aku iri karena kau menjadi sosok yang begitu di cintai oleh Kris.

 **:: White ::**

Semuanya berjalan terlalu lancar, seperti air yang bergerak dengan tenang mengikuti ombak pelan yang membawanya. Terkadang aku merasa aneh, kenapa semua ini terasa terlalu damai, aku takut, aku takut jika ada badai yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat semuanya kacau. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya pemikiran paranoidku saja. Karena nyatanya semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan suatu hari di musim panas Chanyeol tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku dan memperlihatkan sebuah kunci.

" _Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersama Kris"_

" _Woah~ aku tak tahu hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu?"_

" _Tapi sekarang kau tau, Halmoni dan Haraboji sudah mengijinkanku, mereka menganggap aku sudah besar dan berhak memutuskan sesuatu tanpa bantuan mereka lagi"_

" _Aku ikut senang mendengarnya.."_

" _Kalau begitu ayo!"_

" _Hah? Kemana?"_

" _Tentu saja membantuku pindahan"_

" _Tak sudi!"_

" _Ya Kim Jongin!"_

" _Wae? Wae? Wae?!"_

" _Aku akan membunuhmu!"_

" _Lakukan!"_

" _Aish!"_

" _Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"_

" _Kris hyung! Bantu aku membunuh manusia arang ini!"_

" _Akh! Kris hyung! Dia benar-benar mencekikku!"_

" _Chanyeol, kau bisa—"_

" _Diam kalau kau tak mau membantuku hyung!"_

Kris akan selalu berusaha menjadi pihak nertal di antara kami, meskipun pada akhirnya aku dan Chanyeol akan mengadu padanya dan menunjuk masing-masing diantara kami sebagai sosok yang harus di salahkan. Kami terus melakukan itu hampir setiap hari, seperti sudah menjadi agenda wajib harian diantara kami. Dan semua itu terus berlanjut sampai Chanyeol dan Kris mendapat gelar wisuda, meninggalkan ku sendiri di kampus yang entah kenapa mulai terasa membosankan saat mereka tak berada di sampingku. Sehingga semenjak mereka wisuda, aku akan selalu membelokkan arah pulangku kearah Apartemen mereka, sekedar menonton TV ataupun menghancurkan Apartemen mereka dan membuat Chanyeol berteriak kesal.

" _Mati kau Kim Jongin! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu setelah ini!"_

Saat itu aku hanya bisa tertawa keras mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang berasal dari arah kamar mandi, membuat Kris yang duduk di sampingku mengelengkan kepalanya maklum. Siapa suruh jerapah idiot itu memasukan obat pencuci perut kedalam minumanku lusa kemarin? Membuatku tak bisa keluar kamar dan terus bulak balik kedalam kamar mandi. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku membalasnya dengan hal yang sama.

Tinggal bersama Kris bukannya membuat Chanyeol berubah sikapnya, dia malah semakin parah dengan sifat jahilnya yang terus bertambah. Katanya itu sebagai hiburan karena dia mulai bosan karena terus menganggur. Sedangkan Kris sendiri mulai sibuk dengan perkerjaan barunya sebagai Manajer salah satu hotel terkemuka.

...

" _Aku bosan melihatmu sendiri, kapan kau akan mencari pacar Jong-ah?"_

Saat itu Chanyeol duduk dengan santai disebelahku, meminum jus Strawberrynya tanpa berniat menawariku yang tengah bergelut dengan skripsi yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyebalkan.

" _Untuk apa aku mencari, jika aku bisa menunggu"_

" _Menunggu? Kau bercanda? Kau akan mati membujang kalau begitu!"_

" _Hyung!"_

" _Hem!"_

" _Kenapa jadi kau yang repot?"_

" _Bukan begitu—"_

" _Arra, arra, aku akan menikahimu setelah wisuda nanti. Masalah selesai"_

Ucapku asal saat itu, dan kembali melanjutkan acara mengetikku sebelum sebuah suara yang kutahu bukan suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar.

" _Kalau begitu langkahi mayatku dulu sebelum menikahinya"_

Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku saat melihat Kris melangkahkan kakinya masih dengan balutan pakaian kerja kearah kami, membuat Chanyeol yang tadi duduk di sampingku melonjak girang dan menaruh asal gelas jusnya diantara buku reperensiku di atas meja lalu lmelangkah dengan riang kearah Kris.

" _Aku asal bicara tadi, dia sama sekali bukan typeku"_

Jawabku sambil memandang jijik kearah Chanyeol yang kini tengah memeluk Kris dari samping, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan menepuk puncak kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang.

Tapi aku tak asal berucap tentang hal menunggu tadi, aku benar-benar berharap ada sosok seperti Kris yang tiba-tiba datang padaku dan membuatku menjadi seberuntung Chanyeol. Seperti Kris yang dulu tiba-tiba datang kepada kami. Tapi seperti ini saja aku sudah bahagia, tanpa ada sosok disampingku saat ini aku sudah merasa amat sangat bahagia dengan adanya mereka di sampingku. Sosok yang benar-benar menyayangiku dengan tulus. Aku ingin seperti ini untuk selamanya, menghabiskan semua waktuku dengan mereka.

 **:: White ::**

Aku tahu ini terasa aneh saat semuanya terasa mudah, dan benar saja hal yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi. Badai itu tiba-tiba datang dan memporak-porandakan semuanya, menyebarkan aura kelam yang sungguh aku sangat membencinya.

Hari itu tanggal satu Januari, suasana natal dan tahun baru masih sangat terasa. Biasanya kami akan berkumpul di balkon Apartemen Chanyeol dan Kris dan menikmati daging pangang yang dimasak alakadarnya oleh Chanyeol di dapur, lalu meminum segelas cofee hangat yang disiapkan Kris untuk mengusir hawa dingin dan menyalakan kembang api yang kubeli. Hingga saat larut malam kami bertiga perpindah keruang Tv dan mulai menonton Film bersama dan selalu berakhir dengan tertidur di depan Tv yang masih menyala dengan berbagi satu selimut. Itu memang terdengar sederhana, tapi beda jika kau melakukan itu dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi, hal yang sederhana itu bahkan bisa berubah menjadi hal yang begitu menyenangkan dan luar biasa.

Tapi untuk tanggal satu Januari ini semuanya berbeda, aku tak sedang duduk di depan Tv dan memulai pertengkaran rutinku dengan Chanyeol, melainkan berdiri di pintu kaca Balkon yang tertutup dan memandang kosong kearah Luar dimana Angin terlihat bertiup kencang menerbangkan sisa-sisa daun kering yang masih menempel di pohon, salju belum turun, mungkin sekitar pertengah atau akhir bulan nanti mereka akan datang dan membuat semua yang dilaluinya berwarna putih, warna kesukaan Chanyeol.

" _Maafkan aku.."_

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Kris, aku memang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka yang sedang berada di Ruang TV, mencoba memberikan sedikit privasi untuk mereka tapi terasa percuma karena aku masih bisa mendengar setiap percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

" _Kenapa kau berbohong pada kami Kris.."_

Itu untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalimat tanpa nada riangnya, membuat tanganku yang ku masukkan kedalam saku celanaku mengepal dengan erat.

" _Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa tak perlu mengungkit hal yang ku anggap masa lalu dan menjadi bagian buruk dalam kehidupanku pada kalian.."_

" _Seharusnya kau tak menyembunyikan apapun dari kami Kris, kau tak mempercayai kami?"_

" _Bukan begitu Chanyeol, aku mempercayai kalian, sungguh. Mereka hanya masa laluku, aku tak mau mereka merusak kebahagiaanku saat ini"_

" _Mereka orang tuamu Kris.."_

" _Bukan! Tak ada orang tua yang mengekang dan memaksa anak mereka untuk terus mengikuti semua kemauan mereka!"_

" _Kris.."_

" _Aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaanku sendiri Chanyeol... dan kalian kebahagiaanku. Kau dan Jongin, bukan mereka.."_

" _Tapi—"_

" _Chanyeol... Kumohon..."_

Dan saat itu aku hanya bisa berdiri bagai patung selama satu jam, aku tak mau menoleh saat aku mendengar suara tangisan Chanyeol. Tak ada dalam kamusku Chanyeol yang menangis selama aku mengenalnya 23 tahun ini, dan aku tak mau membuat perubahan untuk fakta ini. Biarkan hanya si idiot Chanyeol yang ku kenal, bukan Chanyeol yang lain.

...

Salju mulai turun saat kalender menunjukkan angka 20, terhitung 19 hari semenjak badai itu datang, dan genap dua minggu aku meninggalkan mereka dalam badai. Aku ingin mengutuk siapapun mereka yang mencetuskan ide membuat Skripsi sebagai tugas utama untuk meraih sebuah gelar _Strata,_ dan membuatku harus berjauhan dengan mereka. Seharusnya aku ada di samping mereka saat ini, menjadi penopang mereka, bukan malah pergi menjauh karena terganjal setumpuk kertas bernama skripsi. Brengsek!

Pagi itu aku terbangun karena sebuah panggilan masuk, itu dari Chanyeol, dalam panggilannya dia mengatakan kalau ia merindukanku, sehingga detik pertama setelah telpon di tutup aku langsung bersiap pulang ke Seoul, persetan dengan tumpukkan kertas memuakkan itu, aku tidak peduli kalau aku tidak lulus dan harus mengulang, mereka lebih penting dari apapun. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dengan tulus menyayangiku.

Chanyeol memang masih menjadi sebalok kubus yang tak bisa ku tebak, tapi bukan berarti aku buta tentangnya. Dia Park Chanyeol, sosok yang menghirup udara dua tahun lebih dulu dari ku, sosok yang sebodoh dan seceroboh apapun tapi tak pernah menyakitiku. Dia Park Chanyeol, sosok yang lebih suka bertidak di banding duduk diam dan berbicara. Dan menelponku hanya untuk mengatakan jika dia merindukanku bukanlah gayanya sekali. Chanyeol yang kukenal pasti akan datang menyusulku tak peduli ada badai atau topan sekalipun. Bukan menelponku dan mengatakan jika ia merindukanku. Itu bukan Park Chanyeol, bukan Park Chanyeol yang ku kenal.

" _Jong?"_

Aku masih ingat bagaimana raut terkejutnya saat aku tiba-tiba membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar.

" _Tugasmu sudah selesai?"_

" _..."_

Saat itu aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, mengacuhkan segelas Cofee yang Chanyeol buatkan untukku di atas meja kaca, dan memilih melemparkan padangan kearah pintu balkon yang tertutup.

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Apa yang terjadi disini selama aku tak ada Park Chanyeol?"_

" _Tak terjadi apa-apa Jong-ah.."_

" _Kau pembohong.."_

Tanganku terkepal dengan erat, aku tau Chanyeol sedang berbohong, aku tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku pergi.

" _Chan—"_

" _Percaya padaku Jong-ah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang terjadi, sungguh"_

Saat itu aku langsung memutar kepalaku kearahnya, bersiap melontarkan makian. Tapi semuanya tertahan saat aku melihat kearahnya, kearahnya yang sedang tersenyum padaku, senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa, senyumannya yang selama dua puluh tiga tahun ini ku lihat. Tapi, tidak dengan matanya, matanya yang memerah seolah menahan sesuatu untuk turun.

" _Semuanya baik-baik saja Jongin-ah, semuanya baik-baik saja.."_

Disana aku menyadari, perkataannya itu bukan untukku, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyuung..."_

" _Orang tua Kris menjemputnya karena mereka merindukannya kan? Mereka orang tua, jadi wajar jika mereka merindukan anaknya"_

" _Hyuung.."_

" _Gwenchana, Kris pasti akan kembali"_

" _Hyuung.."_

" _Kris mencintaiku, dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku"_

" _HYUNG!"_

Aku berteriak, entah sejak kapan pipiku basah, tapi si idiot itu masih tetap tersenyum meskipun pipinya basah sepertiku.

" _Hyuung.."_

" _Jongin-ah, Kris mencintaiku kan?"_

" _Kris tak akan meninggalkanku kan? Jongin-ah?"_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam duapuluh satu tahun aku hidup, aku merasakan dada kiriku berdebar dengan begitu menyakitkan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan kami akan berada dalam fase seperti ini, fase menyakitkan dimana aku hanya bisa diam dan menepuk dadaku yang terasa sakit.

 **:: White ::**

Salju di luar turun dengan pelan, awal Februari salju tidak terlalu turun dengan lebat, terlihat cantik ketika mereka berterbangan di udara. Saat seperti ini biasanya Chanyeol akan menyeretku dari kamar, mengajakku perang salju setelah membuat Mr. White sebagai pembatas di antara kami, sedangkan Kris tetap berada di dalam rumah dengan dua gelas Cofee yang dia sediakan untuk kami ketika kami mulai kedinginan. Dan setelahnya dia akan memarahi kami ketika salah satu dari kami terkena Flu, mengeluarkan semua koleksi obatnya dan menjejalkannya hingga kami kembali sembuh. Tapi kali ini...

Aku hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol yang menatap kosong kearah luar jendela.

" _Hyung?"_

" _Hem?"_

" _Aku lapar"_

" _Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"_

" _Waffel.."_

" _Baiklah, saus strawberry untukmu, dan madu untuk—"_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat itu, aku tau, semuanya tak akan kembali sama meskipun kami berusaha dengan keras bersikap biasa. Ada bagian yang kosong, ada bagian yang terasa hilang.

" _Dan Madu untukku"_

Lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang bahkan tak mencapai matanya.

" _Aku akan membantumu hyung"_

" _Tak perlu, kau hanya akan merepotkanku"_

" _Tak akan!"_

" _Tidak!"_

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

" _Ya Kim Jongin!"_

Semuanya terasa berbeda, ada yang hilang, ada yang kurang. Dan semuanya tak akan pernah terasa sama lagi.

...

Tanggal 5 Februari, saat itu salju tak turun, jam tangan di tanganku menunjukkan angka sepuluh saat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari lift dan menyusuri lorong Apartemen. Melangkahkan kaki dengan tatapan kosong dengan salah satu tangan mengayunkan belanjaan yang baru ku beli dari supermarket, entah sejak kapan aku memulai kebiasan ini. Mungkin sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Jongin-ah.."_

" _Hyung? Kris hyung?"_

Aku tak tau bagaimana ekspresiku saat itu, yang jelas ada perasaan lega luar biasa yang aku rasakan saat melihatnya berdiri tak jauh dari pintu Apartmen Chanyeol.

" _Kau kemana selama ini hyung? Dan kenapa kau berdiri disini? Kenapa kau tak masuk?"_

" _Jongin-ah.."_

" _Kau harus masuk hyung, Chanyeol pasti senang melihatmu"_

" _Jongin-ah dengarkan aku dulu"_

Saat itu Kris menahan tanganku yang akan membuka pintu, menghentikan semua kebahagiaanku saat aku melihat sorot matanya. Ada yang tidak beres, aku tau itu.

Kris terlihat berbeda, dia terlihat kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Dia seperti bukan Kris yang ku kenal.

" _Jongin-ah.."_

Aku hanya mendegus saat ia memanggilku saat itu, tangan kananku yang tidak berada di atas meja sudah mengepal dengan erat saat Kris memulai ceritanya.

" _Aku bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan mereka, tapi Chanyeol tak sependapat denganku. Menurutnya, seburuk apapun mereka, mereka tetap orang tuaku. Orang yang harus ku hormati. Tapi Jongin-ah, apa aku harus tetap menghormati mereka ketika mereka akan merampas kebahagiaanku?"_

" _Hyung.."_

" _Kalian kebahagiaanku, sungguh. Aku rela melakukan apapun agar aku tetap bersama dengan kalian.."_

Dan saat itu aku hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah Kris yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu bergetar di depanku. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, aku hanyalah orang tak berguna diantara mereka.

" _Kalian hidupku.."_

Dan salju perlahan turun bersamaan dengan pipiku yang basah. Ini hanya salju yang mencair di wajahku, ya, ini bukan air mata, ini hanya salju.

...

Angka di jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi saat aku dengan keringat dingin di keningku menerobos badai salju menuju Apartemen Chanyeol dan Kris. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Kris menelponku dan mengatakan akan kembali ke apartemen, menemui Chanyeol, menemui sosok yang begitu di cintainya.

Tapi ketika aku sudah berada di sana, aku hanya duduk diam bagai patung, kembali melemparkan pandanganku kearah pintu kaca balkon yang tertutup tanpa sedikit pun mau menoleh dan menatap Kris yang kini berlutut dengan kedua kakinya di depan Chanyeol.

" _Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu Chanyeol, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu jika kau meminta itu.."_

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan erat saat suara Kris kembali terdengar.

" _Chanyeol-ah, kumohon, katakan jika kau ingin aku terus berada di sampingmu"_

" _..."_

" _Chanyeol-ah"_

" _Hyung.."_

" _Chanyeol-ah, kumohon.."_

" _Pergilah hyung, ikuti semua permintaan mereka"_

" _KAU PENGECUT!"_

" _Jongin-ah.."_

" _AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU!"_

Saat itu aku langsung berlari menjauh dari mereka, membanting pintu dengan keras saat aku keluar, meninggalkan Kris yang bahkan tetap diam di tempatnya dan terus menundukkan wajahnya meskipun aku berteriak tadi. Aku membenci Chanyeol, Aku membenci mereka, aku membenci Takdir yang seolah mempermainkan kami. Aku tak tau di balik semua sifat konyolnya itu dia begitu hebat dalam berbohong, Park Chanyeol brengsek! Kenapa dia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri? Apa dia merasa dirinya hebat? Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol! Brengsek!

...

Hari terus berlalu, dan aku terus mengurung diriku di kamar sejak kejadian itu. Aku tak peduli gedoran keras di pintu kamarku dari eomma yang menyuruhku keluar, bahkan menulikan telingaku saat suara Chanyeol yang terdengar. Untuk apa dia datang kemari? Untuk menasehatiku? Untuk menunjukkan dia baik-baik saja dengan senyuman bodohnya yang menyedihkan itu? AKU TAK BUTUH SEMUA ITU! Aku hanya ingin semuanya seperti dulu. Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Aku ingin si idiot Chanyeol tetap menjadi si idot yang menyebalkan. Bukan seperti saat ini, si idiot dengan senyuman lebar tapi luka di matanya, si idiot yang menyedihkan tapi terus bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Aku ingin semuanya seperti dulu, aku ingin Kris berada di sampingku dengan segala pesonanya yang selalu membuatku iri. Dengan sikap santainya saat kami berulah, sosok penengah saat kami bertengkar, bahkan menjadi sosok yang cerewet saat salah satu di antara kami sakit. Aku ingin semuanya seperti dulu, saat kami tertawa dengan lepas oleh lelucon Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak lucu, saat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang TV dan berebut remot, saat kami berbagi makanan dalam satu meja yang sama, dan di saat kami tertidur dan berbagi satu selimut bersama. Tak bisakah semua itu kembali? Aku merindukannya, sungguh. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu.

...

20 Februari. Aku berdiri di balkon kamarku hanya dengan satu stel piyama tipis yang aku pakai, tak memperdulikan udara dingin yang berhembus juga titik-titik salju yang mulai membuat piama ku basah. Aku tersenyum lebar, menatap hamparan salju di bawah sana sebelum aku melihat sebuah undangan di tanganku, udangan berwarna hitam dan bertinta emas, sungguh elegan dan cantik, dan untaian kata di dalamnya mampu membuat ku tertawa dengan keras. Jadi ini yang di inginkan si idiot itu? Konyol! Aku bahkan menangis karena terlalu keras tertawa. Park Chanyeol, aku akan mengikuti alur permainanmu.

...

30 Maret. Aku hanya menatap datar eommaku yang kini menampilkan senyuman sendunya, tangannya yang tadi sedang menyimpulkan dasi di leherku kini beralih menepuk bahuku.

" _Kau tak harus datang sayang, eomma bisa mewakilkanmu.."_

Aku bahkan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun untuk menjawab perkataan eommaku saat itu, aku malah melangkah pergi keluar rumah setelah memakai Jass ku. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengikuti setiap alur yang di buat oleh si idiot itu, aku hanya ingin melihat, sampai mana dia bisa bertahan.

...

Gereja besar ini indah, warna putih yang mendominasi membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik, di tambah lily putih yang ditata sedemikian rupa untuk menghiasi setiap sudut gereja. Putih, semuanya berwarna putih, warna kesukaan si idiot itu, warna yang selalu di pujinya karena selalu memberikan kesan indah juga keceriaan. Warna yang—

" _Aku menyukainya karena ia bisa berbaur dengan semua warna dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih cerah. Bahkan hitampun yang gelap akan sedikit memudar jika di campur putih, menjadi warna abu, yang tak segelap hitam. Setidaknya abu lebih cerah. Aku ingin seperti warna putih, aku ingin mereka yang ada di sekitarku menjadi cerah, kau taukan maksudku? Menjadi bahagia.."_

Brengsek! Park Chanyeol brengsek!

" _Jong-ah!"_

Saat itu aku hanya menatap datar sosoknya yang berjalan kearahku, senyuman idiot itu masih terpasang di wajahnya, senyuman yang sangat ku benci semenjak bulan lalu.

" _Kau lihat semua ini Jong-ah? Ini indah, aku menyukainya"_

Tentu saja, karena sosok yang membuat pesta ini, adalah sosok yang sangat mencintaimu.

" _Aku tak terlalu menyukai bunga, tapi aku suka bunga itu. Kau tau bunga apa itu Jong-ah? Aku tak tahu apa nama bunga itu, tapi yang jelas aku menyukainya, aku menyukai warna putih di kelopaknya"_

Itu Lily putih...

" _Jong-ah, kenapa kau diam saja?"_

Bunga yang memiliki arti pengabdian..

" _Kau ini kenapa?"_

Persahabatan..

" _Acaranya akan segera dimulai, ayo masuk"_

Juga kemurnian dan suci.

" _Chanyeol-ah.."_

Itu untuk pertama kalinya aku memanggil namanya dalam waktu lebih dalam satu bulan, si idiot itu bahkan langsung menoleh dengan senyuman lebar bodohnya kearahku.

" _Aku ada di sampingmu jika kau berniat menghancurkan pesta ini..."_

Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu, tapi si idiot itu malah menepuk bahuku dengan keras, lalu tertawa heboh. Ini sungguh tak lucu, untuk apa dia tertawa seheboh itu ketika aku dengan jelas mendengar bunyi retakkan dihatinya. Park Chanyeol kau hebat, kau pantas menjadi aktor setelah ini.

Suara pembawa acara saat itu terdengar dan mengumumkan jika acara akan segera di mulai, tapi aku tak peduli, aku tetap di posisiku dengan duduk menyerong menghadap Chanyeol yang kini telah duduk dengan tegap menghadap depan, tangannya terlihat sedikit merapikan Jass hitam yang di pakainya, senyuman bodoh itu tak lepas dari bibirnya, dia terlihat berbeda, Park Chanyeol yang ada di hadapanku saat ini seperti bukan Chanyeol yang ku kenal. Tak ada poni yang menutupi keningnya, melainkan sebuah jambul kecil yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat sedikit dewasa.

" _Chanyeol-ah.."_

" _Diamlah Jong, acaranya akan segera di mulai"_

Aku melihatnya, melihatnya dengan jelas saat kedua mata itu mulai berkabut bersamaan dengan dentingan suara piano.

" _Chanyeol"_

" _..."_

" _ **Mempelai Pria memasuki ruangan..."**_

Dan aku juga melihatnya, melihat bagaimana kedua tangan itu saling mengenggam dengan erat.

" _Park Chanyeol"_

Aku mengenggam kedua tangan yang bertaut itu, meremasnya pelan dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahku.

" _Ayo kita pergi"_

" _Anni"_

" _Chanyeol.."_

" _Tidak Jongin, Kumohon..."_

" _ **Mempelai Wanita memasuki ruangan..."**_

" _Jangan membuatku menyeretmu dengan paksa Park Chanyeol.."_

" _Dia cantik Jong, kau harus melihatnya"_

" _Persetan dengan semua itu.."_

Aku mendesis saat itu, aku sudah hampir meledak. Aku tak kuat lagi, aku ingin pergi menjauh. Tapi si idiot brengsek ini...

" _Mereka akan mengucapkan janji Jong, lihatlah kedepan, kenapa kau terus menatapku.."_

Aku langsung menunduk mendengarnya. Si idiot ini, sebenarnya apa yang di otaknya.

" _ **Aku... bersedia..."**_

Kabut itu semakin menebal.

" _ **Aku bersedia"**_

" _Hyuung.."_

Dia kembali menoleh ke arahku, masih dengan senyumannya, juga pipinya yang perlahan menjadi basah.

" _Kita pulang"_

" _Tidak"_

" _ **Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian.."**_

" _Aku tidak menerima penolakkan kali ini"_

Dan saat itu aku langsung menyeretnya keluar, tak memperdulikan tatapan bingung orang-orang kepada kami yang melangkah dengan terburu ke arah pintu keluar. Apa peduliku? Yang ku pedulikan hanyalah mereka, sosok yang tengah ku seret keluar, juga sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depan altar dengan tatapan sendunya.

...

" _Kau puas sekarang?"_

Di akhir bulan Maret dimana salju perlahan mencair, aku malah berdiri di tengah taman gereja dengan selembar kemeja putih juga dasi yang melingkar di leherku. Jass ku kini berada di pangkuannya setelah aku tadi melempar asal kearahnya.

" _Ya.."_

" _Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam otak idiotmu itu? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?!"_

" _Maaf.."_

" _Aku tak butuh kata maafmu"_

" _Kau hanya tak mengerti"_

" _APA YANG TAK KU MENGERTI DISINI?!"_

" _Jongin-ah.."_

" _Kau pengecut!"_

" _Maafkan aku"_

" _Aku membencimu"_

" _Maaf, maafkan aku.."_

Aku berteriak layaknya orang gila setelahnya. Disini, di dalam sini terasa sakit.

"Jongin-ah.."

"Jangan memanggil namaku, aku membencimu"

"Jongin-ah, Mian.."

Dan saat itu aku lebih memilih berlari menjauh darinya, melangkahkan kakiku kemanapun asal aku tak melihat sosok pembohong itu, aku membencinya, sunguh, aku sangat membencinya...

" _Jong? Kenapa kau ada disini?"_

" _..."_

" _Disini dingin, kemana mantelmu? Kenapa kau hanya memakai kemeja?"_

Aku tak berniat menjawab perntayaan itu sama sekali, kenapa mereka begitu hebat? Kenapa mereka bisa berbohong sehebat ini? Ini menyakitkan, sungguh.

" _Pakailah.."_

Dan sebuah aroma maskulin yang tak asing menyerbu indra pernapasanku saat Jass putih miliknya tersampir di bahuku.

" _Hyuung..."_

" _Hem?"_

" _Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"_

" _Maafkan aku Jongin"_

" _Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, yang salah disini adalah si pengecut itu"_

" _Kau tak boleh—"_

" _KENAPA KAU MASIH MEMBELANYA?!"_

" _Jong.."_

" _Diam!"_

" _Kau hanya tak mengerti"_

" _APA YANG TAK KU MENGERTI DISINI? KENAPA KALIAN SELALU MENGATAKAN ITU?! SEBENARNYA KENAPA? JELASKAN PADAKU! JELASKAN PADAKU AGAR AKU MENGERTI"_

" _Jong.."_

" _..."_

" _Kau tau Jong, adakalanya saat dimana kau rela melakukan apapun itu untuk dirinya"_

" _Meskipun itu menyakiti kalian?"_

" _Hem"_

" _Idiot!"_

" _Tidak, ini bukan hal idiot, ini pembuktian... Aku mencintainya, amat sangat mencintainya. Dan inilah pembuktianku padanya"_

" _Aku benci kalian.."_

" _Maaf, maafkan kami.."_

" _..."_

" _Sebaiknya kau masuk Jong-ah, aku tak mau kau sakit saat aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku akan pergi, dan mungkin tak akan kembali lagi"_

" _Kau bercanda"_

" _Tidak, aku serius. Aku tak mungkin bisa terus berada di sini, aku takut, aku takut aku malah berlari kearah kalian.."_

Aku hancur. Hari itu aku hancur.

" _Hyung"_

" _Hem?"_

" _Kumohon... Jangan pergi"_

" _Maaf Jongin, aku tak bisa.."_

Aku ingin seperti mereka, aku ingin menjadi pembohong seperti mereka. Pembohong hebat yang mampu memperlihatkan senyum di wajahnya saat hati mereka hancur dan menjadi serpihan. Mereka hebat, mereka sungguh hebat.

 _ **It's a beautiful pain  
Letting you go  
I have to kill myself inside  
Swallow my tears  
And put on a smiling mask**_

 _ **I feel so relieved now  
Please don't worry about me  
I'm  
I'm a beautiful  
No, a cowardly liar**_

" _Jongin-ah mian... aku memang pengecut, ya kau benar, aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang menyedihkan._

 _Jongin-ah, aku hanya tak mau Kris merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Menjadi seorang anak yang tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang Eomma dan Appa. Apa kau tau? Selama ini aku selalu iri padamu, aku iri karenamu mempunyai eomma dan appa yang begitu menyayangimu, aku iri padamu Jongin-ah. Akupun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa kasih sayang eomma dan appaku. Halmoni dan Haraboji memang begitu baik, tapi itu berbeda. Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin kembali kemasa itu, kemasa dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku akan melepaskan pelukan eomma dan appa di tubuhku, karena kau tau kenapa? Karena aku ingin ikut ke syurga bersama mereka._

 _Jongin-ah, tak ada orang tua yang senang melihat anaknya menderita. Kris salah mengartikan semua kasih sayang eomma dan appanya. Mereka tidak jahat, sungguh. Mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak yang mereka sayangi. Seperti eomma dan appa ku yang bahkan rela menukar nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkan aku._

 _Jongin-ah, kau tak akan mengerti, kau tak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan._

 _Aku mencintai Kris, sungguh. Jangan ragukan hal itu. Tapi aku juga tak mau menjadi egois dengan cara membuatnya tetap tinggal di sampingku. Aku tak mau Jongin-ah, aku tak mau bahagia sendiri dan membuat dua sosok yang menghadirkan sosok yang sangat kucintai itu bersedih karena aku. Mian Jongin-ah, mian.. aku sungguh menyayangimu, rasa sayangku padamu sama besarnya dengan rasa cintaku pada Kris. Maaf, maafkan aku.."_

 _ **This is a beautiful lie  
My last lie  
Even if it hurts to death  
I am hiding myself under a mask for you**_

 _ **It's alright if you leave me  
I want you to be happy  
I'm  
I'm a beautiful  
I'm a beautiful liar**_

" _Tuhan begitu baik, DIA mempertemukan kita dengan jalan yang tak pernah ku sangka sama sekali, di tengah perlarianku, aku bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian yang hanya memandangku sebagai Kris, bukan Kris Wu. Kalian yang mengenalkan padaku apa itu kebahagiaan di dalam hal-hal yang sederhana. Kalian yang dengan mudahnya menerimaku yang hanya orang asing bagi kalian saat itu._

 _Kalian segalanya bagiku, kalian hidupku, kalian yang membuatku merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

 _Jong-ah, apa ku ingat? Saat musim panas dimana Chanyeol mengeluh karena dia tak bisa membeli chip gamenya, aku berkerja di belakang kalian secara diam-diam karena itu, aku ingin membelikan Chip itu untuk Chanyeol, aku tak suka melihat wajah sedihnya setiap kali kita melewati toko game._

 _Tapi akhirnya kau mengetahuinya. Kau marah padaku, kau bilang aku tak harus melakukan itu. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkanmu dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, dan hal itu membuatmu mendiamkanku selama seminggu. Tapi Jong-ah, semarah apapun kau padaku, kau tak membocorkan hal itu pada Chanyeol, kau tetap diam, hingga tiba-tiba kau datang dan memberikan kartu ATM mu ketika uang gajiku tak cukup membeli Chip game itu. Jong-ah... Kau adikku, aku menyayangimu, sebesar aku mencintai Chanyeol._

 _Tapi maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang membuat kalian diam-diam menangis, maafkan aku yang membuat kalian merasakan detakkan menyakitkan itu. Maaf karena aku tak bisa tetap di samping kalian meskipun aku ingin, Chanyeol telah melepaskanku, tak ada alasan lagi yang bisa membuatku bertahan di samping kalian. Tak ada yang salah disini, karena aku mengerti, aku mengerti apa yang Chanyeol rasakan, dan aku menerimanya._

 _Jong-ah, maaf. Maaf atas sikap pengecutku yang memilih lari dari kalian. Sekali lagi aku hanya tak sanggup, tak sanggup untuk kembali menjadi orang asing di depan kalian, di depan kalian yang bahkan sudah kutempatkan dalam posisi tertinggi di hatiku, kalian yang kusayangi, kalian yang memiliki seluruh hatiku"_

 _ **You keep shedding tears in front of me  
It was an unexpected line that led to the next chapter  
You told me to take back the words I spit out  
As you hold onto my face  
Then you collapsed off your feet  
This isn't the future I thought of  
It seemed like a sin to look at you like a lonely tied up dog  
So I'm swallowing up my feelings and letting you go  
You must live better than me, promise me  
But the moment I said that, you turned around**_

 _ **I won't hang onto you, I will smile  
This is me, don't hesitate anymore  
Leave me**_

 _ **It's time for me to give you  
The last bits of my heart  
The fact that we loved is beautiful**_

 _ **Me with iron shackles on my legs  
Is more like me than ever before  
(You turned around, ran to me  
Told me not to say stupid lies  
As you smiled in front of me)**_

 _ **It's a beautiful pain  
Letting you go  
I have to kill myself inside  
Swallow my tears  
And put on a smiling mask**_

 _ **I feel so relieved now  
Please don't worry about me  
I'm  
I'm a beautiful  
No, a cowardly liar**_

 **-End-**

Pliss jangan tanyakan kenapa nih ff jadi kaya begini, aku juga gak tau kenapa jadinya kaya gini T3T terserah kalian mau bilang nih ff alay, tak apa, aku terima T^T karena ini ide langsung muncul begitu aja pas liat kecenganku EhemJungLeoEhem dengan lagu _Beautiful Liar_ -nya sama si babang ravi ^3^

Aahhh gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, yang jelas aku minta maaf karena keterlambatan Publish FF **Secret Of The Future** karena HELLOOWW~ aku kena internet positif! Ah Shit! Pertamanya sih gak nyadar, pas engak bisa buka ffn cuman bilang, _ah mungkin lagi gak ada sinyal_ , dan disitu aku ngerasa bodoh banget padahal saat itu aku lagi donlot RM yang pasti gak mungkin jalan kalau gak ada sinyal. Ah mari lupakan kebodohan ku itu, karena setelah utak-atik sana-sini aku bisa buka ffn lagi. HOREEY! BANGSAI! But itu belum selesai sampai sana T3T eforiaku langsung ilang pas tau aku cuman bisa buka FFN tanpa bisa PUBLISH ff baru atau Chap baru. AAAAAAAA~~ Provider sialan! Ffn kan gak ada gambar pornonya, kalau TulisancoretPornocoret sih iya hehehe, dan alhasil aku harus kembali dengan modem ku yang lelet dan meninggalkan hotspot ku T^T tapi tak apa-apa, ini demi kalian...

Oke keut!

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
